


Gon's Surprising Birthday Present! {Working Title}

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday, Doppelganger, Established Relationship, Gon's Birthday, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), daily life, whale island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Gon's Birthday fic 2020!After a normal day on Whale Island, Gon gets home to find that someone has sent him a birthday card. In a yellow envelope with no return address, it's a little suspicious... Once he finds out what's inside, what happens next?[UPDATE!!! Written third part has been posted~] KilluGon shenanigans!
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon, Leorio x Kurapika, Leorio/Kurapika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Gon's Surprising Birthday Present Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Gon! May 5th as usual~  
> Hello, everyone! Please enjoy this little story about my Canon Gon's 17th birthday. It can be seen as a loose continuation to "Calling Killua on Saturday Night", but we're back to third person. Glorious third person. Please enjoy!

“I’m home,” Gon called out as he returned to the Freecss household after a Friday evening of babysitting the Boxel twins. The two toddlers had been a handful as usual, but he had gotten them to sleep right before their parents returned. Mister Boxel had given him a generous bonus on top of his usual hourly wage, wishing him an early birthday and letting him know that they would contact Noko about next week. After all, Gon was going to be welcoming Killua to Whale Island in a few days. Kicking off his boots in the entryway, the teen was greeted by Aunt Mito, who came towards him while drying her hands on a towel. Though it was past her usual kitchen hours, his sharp nose revealed that she smelled like pickling vinegar.

“Are you hungry? I can reheat your dinner if you haven’t eaten yet.”

“Ah, I forgot to call you, didn’t I?”

“Well, after you didn’t come home from work, I tried your phone. It rang, but you didn’t answer. Then I called a few people in town and Hank said that he saw you heading to the Boxel home around sunset.”

“So you had already made dinner for me. Sorry, Mito-san.”

“No worries. Would you like to eat it now?”

“I would love to.”

The pair made their way down the hallway and to their respective spots. Aunt Mito went back to her kitchen to turn on the stove, while Gon stepped into the dining room. Since it was already nine o’clock, Grandma Abe’s tea cup and tea pot were unattended. There was light still coming from her bedroom though. 

As the black-haired teen approached the table, he noticed a yellow envelope sitting on his place mat. Picking it up, the letter felt like it had quite a few pieces of paper inside. Flipping it over, Gon saw that it was addressed to him, with no return address. But, the handwriting clearly defined who it was from.

“Oh, yes,” Aunt Mito said, popping her head through the connecting doorway, “that came for you this afternoon. If anything, I expect it’s another birthday card. Not sure who it’s from though.”

“Kurapika, by the looks of it,” Gon answered, placing it to the side before taking his seat. 

“Oh, that blond boy, right? The one who wears the cute dresses?”

“They’re traditional tunics, Mito-san,” the younger Freecss corrected, accepting a glass of milk from his aunt, “and, according to Leorio, he mainly wears suits because of work now.”

“Well, unless they come to visit, I’m just going by what I see in the photo on the fridge. Kurapika is the blonde boy, Leorio is the suit man, and Killua-kun is Killua-kun.” Mito’s skirt rustled as she returned to stir the pot of stew that was reheating. After a few minutes, she ladled it out over a bed of rice and served it to her hungry nephew. She noticed that the letter next to his place mat was still sealed. “Aren’t you going to open it?”

“After I eat. It’s pretty thick, so it might be an update as well as a birthday card. Or maybe just an update. He forgot my birthday last year…”

“Alright,” came a small giggle. Mito’s hazel eyes glanced at the shelf next to the back door. There were already a few birthday cards on it from Gon’s other friends and acquaintances. She was sure that in the coming week, there would be even more to come. 

____________________________________________________________

Up in his room, Gon lay on his stomach, staring at Kurapika’s letter. It was a yellow envelope, which was more promising than the usual white ones. Perhaps the Kurta had been able to remember his birthday this year - with the help of Leorio’s pestering or something along those lines. Still, the lack of a return address was a little odd. Though the place Kurapika used was an ever-changing fake location, he always addressed the envelope properly.

Humming to himself, the Freecss boy pressed his thumb against the corner of the letter to open it. A moment later, the digit slid off. Maybe it was sealed tightly. Upon inspection, there was no tape in the way. He tried again, but a blink later, he was palming his pillow. Confused, Gon tried again and again to no avail. In a last-ditch effort, he bit down on the yellow packaging and attempted to rip it with his teeth. His head shot to the right and slammed into the bedroom wall. While rubbing a comical lump under his spiky hair, he looked to see that the letter didn’t even have teeth marks. Something was odd about this.

Sitting cross-legged on the blankets, Gon took a deep breath and relaxed his body. As he exhaled, he unleashed his aura in order to use his nen abilities. Focusing with _gyo_ , he directed his brown eyes down at the letter. Sure enough, he was able to see a thin layer of nen protecting the whole envelope as well as writing that hadn’t been there before. Both had been hidden by a certain someone’s _in_. And it wasn’t Kurapika’s.

Below the sender’s now visible name, where the address would typically be, were some simple instructions. “Use my letter opener for this. And be careful not to tear anything.” With a sigh, Gon got up from his bed and shuffled over to his desk. It felt weird to be able to hear his father’s voice in his head. They hadn’t met for that long three years ago, but it had been enough. Reaching into the top drawer, the teen pulled out the silver letter opener and tapped the envelope with it. As soon as the two connected, the nen encasing the papers dissipated and it became possible to handle properly. 

With careful care, Gon sliced the envelope open and slid the contents out onto the desk. Turning on the lamp, he took a seat to check what had been inside. Folded into thirds was Kurapika’s usual update letter. In between the notebook pages were what had to be two birthday cards. One was in a blue envelope and the other was in pink. The pink one felt a little heavier and a gentle shake revealed that it contained something along with the card. Gon was excited to know what it could be, but started with his friend’s letter first to see if there was any explanation for why Ging was involved.

On the first two pages, there were vague status updates. Apparently Kurapika was doing okay. Not great, but he was always honest when writing to his younger friend. The blond had spent the past few months searching for a set of crimson eyes he had yet to recover. It was the third page where Ging came up. Kurapika had been following a lead in Azia when he crossed paths with the man. They had eaten a meal together, which Kurapika had begrudgingly paid for, and talked about their time apart since the Dark Continent expedition. Somehow, they had fallen upon the topic of Gon’s upcoming birthday, which the two had been reminded of by Leorio. After eating, they had gone to a shop and bought some cards at inebriated Ging’s insistence. It sounded like meeting the Freecss father had been more of a chore than anything else. “P.S. Ging-san told me he put a special present inside of his card, so, before we sent this, he took some extra precautions on the packaging since I told him that you had regained your nen,” Kurapika’s third page ended in a different ballpoint pen ink than previously, “P.S.S. When he smiled, he looked more like Killua than he did you. Be wary of whatever this trickster sent.”

Gon sweat-dropped and turned his gaze towards the birthday cards. There was no doubt that the pink one was from his father. It would be best to check Kurapika’s first, just in case Ging’s burst into flames or something. Using the letter opener again, he opened the blue envelope to find a paper craft dolphin card. On the front it said, “Have a swimmingly good birthday!” Inside, Kurapika had neatly penned the date and Gon’s name above the cheesy line “Just swam by to say Happy Birthday”. Below was written, “I hope you can enjoy your 17th birthday with the ones you love. Your friend, Kurapika.” Smiling to himself, Gon was sure that he would. Killua would be coming to Whale Island this year for a whole week, after all. 

Placing the card and the letter in his second drawer for safety, Gon held the pink envelope away from his body as he cut at it with the letter opener. Nothing exploded. Nothing shot out at him. It seemed safe enough. Using two fingers, he delicately removed the card from its packaging and immediately deadpanned. It was a birthday card definitely hand-picked by a jokester. Glitter-pink with a drawing of a unicorn with a rainbow mane, it read “Happy 1 7th Birthday, Princess!” Obviously, the one in front of the sparkly seven had been scratched on… in pencil. 

Opening the card from afar, there was nothing inside. It must have stayed in the envelope. Gon went ahead and read the message that was sprawled around the (edited) pre-printed, “Wishing my little ~~girl~~ son a magical 17th birthday. Hoping <I can make> all your wishes come true today!” “Hey Gon, Congrats. Heard that you got your nen back by making your boyfriend punch you. Didn’t really wanna know about your sex life, but at least you have one. Ha ha ha. Sorry I’ve missed your birthday every year for the past 15 years or so. To make it up to you I’ve gifted you something special. Check the back! From your super cool and inspiring Hunter dad, Ging”. Brows furrowed and cheeks burning at the crude remarks, Gon quickly turned the card over. What he saw made him slam it onto the desk. As part of the card, there was a cut-out crown for the special birthday girl. Circled in the instructions was “Get a parent’s permission to cut this out” and Ging had written a cheeky, “Ask Mito first”. Like he was gonna do that!

Growling sourly to himself, Gon pushed the card to the side and peeked inside the envelope. When he had shaken it, there had definitely been something extra. Indeed, a thin object was awaiting retrieval. Dumping it onto the desk with a tinny clang, the teen scanned it with cautious chocolate browns. The thin rectangle was dark silver in color and the size of a credit card. Under the light of the lamp, it didn’t seem to have anything of note. 

Flipping it over with the blade of the letter opener, Gon was surprised to see that the other side was covered in inscriptions. Just like the nen-infused iron box from years ago, this thing had the cryptic squiggles of a language not many knew. So, it was some type of nen-infused object. Gon stared at it with _gyo_ , but it had no aura. Instead, the back of the birthday card was what reacted. Of course Ging had hidden the true instructions on top of the dumb cut-out crown!

“Picked this up at a black market bazaar in Azia. It’s called a Copy Card. I wanted to incorporate it into the expansion of G.I. I’ve been working on, but it’s fun all on its own,” Ging had written sloppily. “Directions for use: Place the Copy Card on a flat surface. Clap your hands together three times while staring at the card. You will conjure a copy of whoever your heart and mind wish to see! Note: The copy will return to the card after 72 hours.”

“He wrote it to sound just like a card from Greed Island,” Gon giggled to himself, remembering the memories of his time with Killua and Bisky back then. Oh yeah, Hisoka had been there too. 

Picking up the Copy Card and holding it under the light of his lamp, he wondered if such a convenient card actually existed. Perhaps Ging was just tricking him and this is when the explosion or fire would happen. Or, if it was real, who was it that the man thought his son would summon? Him? Not a chance! 

Scooting out of his chair, Gon stood up. He placed the Copy Card on his desk and decided to give it a try… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the start of this KilluGon story! The next part is done in 4-koma comics. I'll be posting them as I finish drawing them, and I have drafts of the first six. 
> 
> Due to the lock down, I have been less and less productive as each day passes. Instead of writing and drawing, I just laze in bed and shop for food every three days. Luckily, I'm almost healed up from the car accident, so at least that's good. Let's enjoy Gon's birthday this week!
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, and reviews if you wish!


	2. Follow the Instructions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how you post pictures on AO3? Someone help me...

**Follow the Instructions**


	3. Is It Really Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how you post pictures on AO3? Someone help me...

**Is It Really Him?**


	4. What We'll Do Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how you post pictures on AO3? Someone help me...

**What We'll Do Together**


	5. As Long As It's -----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how you post pictures on AO3? Someone help me...

**As Long As It's -----**


	6. If I Love You And You Love Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how you post pictures on AO3? Someone help me...

**If I Love You And You Love Me...**


	7. Different and the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how you post pictures on AO3? Someone help me...

**Different and the Same**


	8. The Same and Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last 4-koma before the written story resumes~

** The Same and Different **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be written! I had a lot of fun drawing these, though they did take a bit of time. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos for these seven 4-koma comics!


	9. Gon's Surprising Birthday Present Part 2 (First Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of this story boosts it up in rating with its KilluGon antics, I would think. Just a little bit.

After shocking Gon with a literal cock tease, the Killua on the bed pulled his shorts back around his waist. “Heh, you’re so simple-minded,” the white-haired copy chuckled knowingly, stepping forward to pat his boyfriend’s cheek with a hand.  _ And that’s what makes you so cute _ , he added to himself, kissing the blushing face while it was still frozen in surprise. 

Feeling a small pair of lips on his skin that was both familiar as well as foreign, Gon snapped out of his mental love stick comparisons. Before this Killua could start anything more, the normal-sized teen grabbed him by the back of that iconic white outer shirt and held him at length up in the air. “D-don’t do that!”

“Why not? You were leaving yourself wide open.” 

“Doesn’t mean you should take advantage of it,” the Freecss boy puffed up his cheeks in an irritated pout once again. Though, the amount of trust he had in his boyfriend was quite adorable. 

“ _ You’re _ the one who conjured  _ me _ ,” the Killua pointed out, “so you were probably hoping we’d do all sorts of things, right?” Still in tease mode, he gave a suggestive hip thrust. 

“I was just trying it out! I didn’t think it would work - especially not like this! You’re way too small!”

“Do I gotta show it to you again?”

“No! That’s not where I meant!” Quite overwhelmed, Gon face-planted onto his blankets and let out a groan. A thin smoke started trailing out of his ears, showing that his brain was overheating. This was too much excitement for a Friday night!

Realizing he may have gone a little too far, the cat-sized Killua freed himself from the grasp and landed back on the bed. Sitting down, he decided that it was probably best to explain what was going on before anything else. “Oi, Gon. Think you could listen for a while?”

“I’ll try,” was a halfhearted mumble. He didn’t lift his head though.

For the next ten minutes, the Killua spelled out exactly how the Copy Card worked. Based on a user’s heart and mind, a copy of someone can be conjured. The Copy is created by pulling from many different sources, most of which are confidential, but personal wants and desires of the user are also included. “These are important because Copy Cards are usually used to summon Copies of the deceased or forbidden lovers,” the Zoldyck explained. 

“Deadbeat Dad doesn’t classify as either of those,” Gon commented dryly.

“But, that’s when the desires come in, yeah? To be stuck with someone you didn’t want for three days would be a terrible chore. So, the Copy is altered slightly to fit the needs of the user…”

Copies are given three extra considerations as well. First, they are aware that they are a copy. They also know the Copy Card information to help ground a user in the reality that they are not the original. Second, Copies don’t need to eat or drink to survive. They can if it is offered to them, but it is not mandatory for their 72-hour existence. Third and most importantly, they cannot kill. This is a limiter so users can’t conjure Copies to carry out their dirty work or be murdered by the Copy.

“Even as an ex-assassin, I don’t mind that,” the Killua said, bringing out his claws and swiping at the air. He didn’t enjoy thinking about the childhood memories of work work work. He was a Copy here to play play play.

“And so why are you… this size?” Gon asked, reaching out a finger to poke the squishy cheek of his copied life partner. It was the main question that hadn’t been answered whatsoever. Even in his wildest dreams he wouldn’t have desired a cat-sized Killua.

“Well, I’m not sure. I wouldn’t have come out if my Copy Card were damaged.” The small Killua got up and hopped off the bed to check the piece of metal he had been conjured from. It was on the desk, warming under the lamplight. Picking it up with both hands, he gave it a good inspection. Gon watched from his place at the edge of the bed as the copy of his boyfriend took a minute to come to some sort of conclusion. The card clattered onto the wood and the Killua turned around with his hands on his hips and a smile on his lips. “Does it really matter? I’m here, aren’t I?” 

“Yeah, you are,” brown eyes blinked, a little surprised at such an answer. It was true, now that Gon understood what was going on, that he didn’t mind the situation so much. As long as it was Killua, any form of him would be fine. Actually, perhaps it was better this way. If the Zoldyck had been full sized and packing a package like that…

“Heh, you wouldn’t have been able to resist.” 

“Shut up.” Gon was back to blushing as he was read like an open book. Getting off the carpet, he went over to his closet and grabbed his pajamas. After training in the afternoon and babysitting the twins in the evening, he needed to shower before going to bed. “No, you can’t come,” he denied before the other even had a chance to ask. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just watch TV,” Killua motioned at the corner where the television set was on the floor, the JoyStation collecting dust next to it. 

“Okay, just don’t turn the volume up too loud.”

“Not a problem. Enjoy your bath~”

_____

Gon, soaking wet and sudsy, ran down the short hallway to his room while trying to secure his towel around his waist. He didn’t expect it to happen like this! The door was open and Aunt Mito was sitting in the doorway. Eyes wide and hands to her mouth, she was in total shock. The orange-haired woman was poised to scream again. 

“Mito-san, I can- wah!” Hearing her nephew call out behind her, the middle Freecss whipped her head in his direction. Her hazel eyes were just in time to watch as the black-haired teen slipped on the hardwood and fell forwards with a hard thud. 

“Gon!” two voices yelled in concern. 

The Killua Copy, on his silent cat feet, jumped over the sitting woman in order to reach his half-naked boyfriend. Of course, Mito couldn’t help but let out a shriek as the small ex-assassin passed by her like a blur. 

“You idiot! What was your plan here?”

“To explain,” Gon groaned, rubbing his stinging chin as he propped himself up on his elbows. He miserably gazed at the Killua in front of him, who let out a sigh.

“You don’t think I can explain by myself?” Turning to the woman who was still frozen on the floor, the white-haired boy gave a small bow of apology. “Sorry to startle you like that, Mito-san. I didn’t expect  _ you _ to be the one to walk in.” She didn’t answer, still too stunned to know how to react.

In the confused silence, Gon perked his ears when he heard an erotic moan of a woman come from his room. Upon realizing what type of TV program was playing, he blushed. “Killua! Why were you watching something naughty?”

“Like I said, I didn’t expect your aunt to be the one walking in.”

“I wouldn’t want to walk in and see that ei-”

“Both of you! That’s not it! That’s not it at all! Gon, tell me why there’s a Mini Killua-kun!” 

“A Mini Killua?” the childish couple asked in unison. That had a nice ring to it.

“Um, well you see…” the youngest Freecss started, realizing that he hadn’t had time to come up with a good explanation for the situation, “that letter I got today…”

“It has to do with  _ him _ ?” Mito asked, motioning at Mini Killua with a hand. It hadn’t been nearly big enough to fit a cat-sized boy. 

“Yeah. I thought it was from Kurapika, because it was his handwriting on the envelope, and it was, but it was also-”

“Geez, that isn’t explaining anything, BakaGon. Mito-san, I’m a copy of Killua that this idiot summoned.”

“Copy? Summoned? How?”

“Ging’s birthday present,” Gon blurted quickly. He watched with interest as his aunt’s face went through a whole bunch of emotions before settling on exhausted. She leaned against the doorframe and gave a heavy sigh. 

“Of course that man would do something like this. Give me near-heart attacks and more work. Does he ever think of anyone but himself? If I could get a hold of him, why I’d…” Letting the mumbled threats trail off, Mito shook her head clear. She turned to find the boys as white as the bath towel, chilled to the bone by the malicious aura that had been emanating from the woman. She wasn’t even a nen user or an assassin. Letting out a small laugh, Mito tried to return to a better mood. “Oh, I can never be too surprised by your father, Gon. Even when he was young, he loved to pull near-impossible tricks. Not on a level like this, but that’s only because he probably didn’t have the means.” 

“I feel bad for your aunt,” Killua whispered into Gon’s ear. He could tell she had dealt with a lot back in the day and he could relate. The spiky-haired idiot was just as much of a troublemaker for Killua. Like father, like son.

Nodding without realizing the comparison, Gon agreed. But, now that Aunt Mito had accepted the existence of Mini Killua (quite easily), there was a question he had for her. “So, why are you up here?”

“Oh dear. Well, I finished pickling the vegetables Grandma Abe and I picked from the garden this afternoon. I was a little hungry and remembered that we were supposed to have apple tarts for tonight’s dessert. I came up while you were showering to leave one for you, but when I saw Mini Killua-kun…” The woman moved her skirt to reveal the plate and fork she had dropped in surprise. Picking them both up, the tart had not fared as well as the ceramic dish. The fruity insides had smashed into the hardwood face down, its pastry crust broken to pieces. 

“Well, I was planning to brush my teeth after my shower anyway,” Gon laughed apologetically. 

“You should probably go finish your shower,” Mito commented, rising to her feet, “after all, you’ve still got shampoo in your hair.”

“And as appetizing a dessert as these are,” Mini Killua said with a playful grope to his boyfriend’s bare buns, “they’ve grown cold.” Gon instantly sat up and covered himself properly with his towel, but the Zoldyck was already done touching. Walking into the bathroom, the top of the relationship gave a small wave. “Mito-san, I’ll clean up the messes here. You just go back down and have a good rest of your night.”

“Oh, alright.” Helping Gon back to his feet, Mito asked quietly, “Are you sure that’s not just a shrunken Killua-kun? His attitude is exactly the same.”

“I’m sure,” was a confident response just as quiet. “He may act the same, but he doesn’t look the same.”

“I see. Well, we can talk more in the morning. You two better go to bed. And don’t stay up too late.”

“We won’t,” the black-haired teen promised as they stepped carefully back down the wet hall. They peered into the bathroom and saw Mini Killua under the sink sifting through the towels and washrags.

“Hey, Mito-san, is it okay to wipe up the floor with these?”

_____

After finishing his shower and brushing his teeth, Gon definitely wanted to head to bed. Walking slowly, he returned to his bedroom with a thought. This wasn’t all just a strange fantasy he’d dreamt up because he missed Killua so much, was it? It wasn’t that much longer of a wait though. His boyfriend would be arriving on the third! When Gon opened the door, he looked over to see Mini Killua reclining in front of the TV propped against the tissue box. The small teen was watching a commercial for a hotel chain found on the mainland.

“Don’t worry, I changed the channel after I finished cleaning,” the Zoldyck grumbled, turning around with a bored expression on his face. It quickly melted away at the sight of his boyfriend. With the ever-present promise ring around his neck, the Freecss was dressed down in a black tank top and his green sleeping short-shorts. Mini Killua thought he looked alluringly adorable. 

“Well, turn it off now,” Gon instructed, walking over to his closet where there was a pile of damp towels. Smelling a sweet apple aroma, he bent over to check what the other boy had done with the tart. It was tied up in a hand towel to be disposed of in the morning. 

“Oh sure. I’d rather watch this show,” came a sleazy chuckle as the TV went silent. “That increase in training really has done wonders for your back end. Or, can I see everything more clearly because you’re not wearing underwear?”

“Geez,” blushed a teen who could imagine a full-sized version of his boyfriend eyeing him from behind. And, even if he was small, Mini Killua had the same sexy voice he loved so much. Taking a deep breath, Gon stood up straight and went over to the desk to turn off the lamp. That’s when he realized a new problem. “What are you going to wear to bed?” 

“Well, usually a copy would wear normal clothes like a normal person,” Mini Killua explained, “but I ended up smaller. That means I just have this one outfit. Sooo, I was thinking I should take off everything in order to keep it clean.” Killua jumped onto the bed, smirking to himself at his excuse to strip in order to make his boyfriend all hot and bothered.

“No way,” came an immediate denial. “It’s only for three days, right? Me and Killua have worn the same clothes over and over again for longer than that. If you really want to wear something else, we can go take a look in town tomorrow.”

“Che, where’s the idiot I fell in love with five years ago?” came a comical sob as Mini Killua started by placing his shoes on the bedside table. 

“Growing smarter on this island,” Gon shot back, sticking out his tongue in adorable defiance. However, he had turned into just as much of a pervert after being Killua’s boyfriend for four years. It was just that such thoughtless tactics wouldn’t pass anymore. 

“I guess so, huh? Well, it’s too cold to be completely naked anyway.” Mini Killua threw off his shirts, showing a completely bare chest. Though the muscled physique was incredibly sculpted, Gon instantly noticed that there was no promise ring around the beautiful neck. Before he could mention that fact, the ex-assassin grabbed the waistband of his sport shorts. 

“No, hey! Keep your boxers on!”

In the darkness, Gon and Mini Killua lay side by side, heads sharing the pillow. As soon as the lights had been turned off, the Zoldyck had stopped his teasing and gone quiet. They had gotten settled under the covers without incident, but Gon was sure the tomcat copy was scheming something. However, while they lay there, nothing inappropriate happened. 

Instead, with every minute that passed, the black-haired boy’s nose was filled with the familiar scent of his most important person. He hadn’t gotten to smell it in quite a number of months, since Killua had been stubborn about showing Alluka  _ everything _ Eporue had to offer. Thinking about his boyfriend was nice and made him feel happy, but it also swelled his heart with a sense of yearning. After about ten minutes, Gon couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Killua, are you still awake?” the Freecss murmured, shifting to face the back of Mini Killua’s head. There was silence for a moment, before a hand waved. 

“Yeah, I don’t fall asleep in ten seconds like you do.”

“That’s only when you tire me out…”

“So, what did you want?”

“Well, turn around first.” Gon waited until he was able to look into the cat-sized teen’s vivid blue eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness, but that might have been a trick of the moonlight from the window. Even if this was just a copy, and a small one at that, the bottom of the relationship still felt his heart beating fast. After all, as long as it was Killua… 

“I’m turned around now. What is it, Baka?”

“U-um… we forgot to say goodnight to each other,” came an obvious excuse.

“I guess so. Goodnight, see you in the morning.” 

“Killuaaaaaaa.”

“What? You wanted us to go to sleep, right? Now it’s your turn.”

Gon pursed his lips in a small pout. When it was real, he always had to be the first one to say it. But, that was just the type of tsundere his boyfriend was. “Goodnight, Killua. I-I love you.” 

There was a soft chuckle as Mini Killua reached out with a hand and stroked Gon’s blushing cheek. He knew exactly what the other boy was wanting but was too embarrassed to ask for. Luckily, it was what he wanted too. Moving in closer, the white-haired teen whispered a husky, “I love you too, Gon. Now be a good boy and open your mouth.” This time, Gon did as he was told. A moment later, Mini Killua clicked his tongue. “Okaaay, maybe close it. Kissing you isn’t gonna be the same when I’m this small…” After laughing quietly together, the pair learned through trial and error that the size difference wasn’t quite as bad as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really enjoyable to write this continuation! Should the next day be written, drawn, or a mix of both? Let me know what you think.
> 
> Please Kudos, Comment, and Review! It'll make me super happy~


End file.
